In Heaven
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] / In Heaven / If I can do things all over again, One that I will hold against God's will with all of my life. Is, her. HunHan, GS, DLDR. Epic Comeback Author HunHan Event.


_**DAISY UNIVERSE**_

_**FOR EPIC COMEBACK AUTHOR HUNHAN EVENT**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**OH SEHUN**_

_**XI LUHAN (GS)**_

_**IN**_

_**IN HEAVEN – MV ADAPTATION**_

Genre : Romance, Sad, Angst, Fantasy

Length : One Shoot

Disclaimer : Based on JYJ MV – In Heaven

A/N : Aku tahu, tema event kali ini adalah FF berdasarkan lagu EXO pas OT12, dan aku nggak ngikutin seperti itu, dan I am so sorry. Tapi, aku pengen banget publish FF ini buat event, karena ada beberapa bagian yang menggambarkan perasaan aku banget dan aku pengen keluarin itu. Tapi, jangan khawatir, aku udah nyiapin 1 lagi yang sesuai tema dan mudah-mudahan bisa memuaskan ekspektasi kalian.

FF ini pernah dulu banget aku publish di akun fesbuk aku, dengan original cast Babang Junsu dan Mbak Ji Hyo, yang ternyata, baru kuingat lagi, adalah FF pertama yang kulombakan meskipun waktu itu hadiahnya pulsa heheheh

Mudah-mudahan remakenya, dengan beberapa perubahan yang diberikan, bisa sebagus aslinya

Selamat membaca, ya

/ In Heaven /

If I can do things all over again,

One that I will hold against God's will with all of my life

Is, _her_

"_Halo, ini aku, Oh Sehun! Aku sedang sibuk, jadi silahkan—"_ _Pip_.

Xi Luhan mendengus, ponsel yang tergenggam erat seolah-olah memberat dan membuat tangannya lunglai begitu saja ke sisi tubuh. Dia sudah biasa dengan rekaman suara kekasihnya itu pada mesin penjawab pesan suara, tapi bukan berarti dia menyukainya. Hari ini, rekaman suara itu malah terdengar lebih menyakitinya lagi.

Xi Luhan masih membiarkan angin meniup rambut kusutnya yang sudah dia potong pendek dengan kasar sampai di bawah telinganya kemarin. Luhan menunduk, melihat tangannya yang satu lagi, melihat lebam dan luka cakar baru disana lebih dalam lagi. Ketika tadinya dia pikir tangannya akan patah lalu dia mati, dia salah.

Sementara itu di dalam kepala Luhan, ada ingatan besar dari tadi siang, terang benderang dan sayangnya penuh warna, yang baru saja menikmati bermain-main sebagai kutukannya sepanjang dia hidup. Sesegar lebam dan lukanya, Luhan masih bisa melihat kembali nuansa cokelat dan oranye kemanapun dia memandang, kontras dengan putih yang berasal dari kamar mandi yang terbuka. Luhan berharap bisa menuju warna putih itu, tapi ada bau alkohol dan keringat yang memenjara di hadapannya, rasa sakit tiba-tiba di antara kedua pahanya, pada punggungnya, pada kedua tangannya yang rapuh itu. Itu jauh lebih menyakiti Luhan ketimbang rekaman suara Oh Sehun yang dingin dan kejam.

Luhan begitu jijik dan dan membenci dirinya sendiri hingga dia mau muntah lagi.

Ibunya yang pemabuk, dan pacar ibunya yang bernafsu binatang. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membawanya pergi dari neraka dunia itu, justru tidak pernah ada ketika dia butuhkan.

_Aku minta maaf, Luhan._ Luhan mendengus masam. Dia sudah hapal kalimat itu di luar kepala, bersama dengan intonasinya yang begitu lembut dan sedih. Hanya itu, selalu maaf, yang bisa Oh Sehun sodorkan padanya, seolah-olah maaf akan membuat luka-luka fisiknya menghilang, atau luka hati karena hinaan kotor yang dia dengar tidak pernah sampai pada telinganya, atau…hari ini…

Kenapa Tuhan tidak tahu kalau maaf tidak pernah bisa memberinya apapun?

Xi Luhan menghela napas berat, gantian mendongak ke atas. Mendung. Seperti mata sayunya yang mulai menggenang lagi. Hari ini langit harus menemaninya bersedih lagi, dan langit pasti begitu lelah.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya, satu-satu, perlahan menyeberangi jalan raya dan membayangkan Sehun ada disana untuk menahannya bergerak.

Tidak ada yang bisa membunuh dengan lebih efisien kecuali sebuah rindu yang selalu bertanya-tanya dan tidak pernah dapat jawabannya. Siapa selain Luhan yang tahu rindu yang seperti itu?

TIIIIIN! TIIIIIIIIIN!

Luhan menoleh. Saat itu sudah terlambat, tapi dia sebenarnya tidak begitu peduli. Luhan merasakan tabrakan yang besar itu memecahkan semua yang dia tahu di dalam dirinya. Ketika dia jatuh, dia hanya punya setetes air matanya yang terakhir. Di dalam ingatannya, tersisa Oh Sehun yang tidak berwarna dan tidak berbentuk.

/ In Heaven /

Dunia runtuh di atas Oh Sehun pada pukul lima lebih dua puluh lima menit malam ini.

Nama dan nomor ponselnya memang tercantum dalam informasi kontak Luhan sebagai nomor darurat yang bisa dihubungi sewaktu-waktu terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Xi Luhan, kekasihnya yang manis tetapi selalu bermata sayu itu. Tetapi, Oh Sehun tidak tahu, jika _sewaktu-waktu_ yang dimaksud adalah sesuatu seburuk _berusaha menabrakkan diri ke sebuah mobil di tengah jalan raya_.

Kedua kaki Sehun lemas seperti sedang melayang-layang, dan satu-satunya hal rasional yang bisa dia lakukan adalah duduk di sudut ruang tunggu operasi dan mencengkeram dada kirinya kuat-kuat, sekuat kebencian dan kemarahannya, dengan tujuan dia bisa menarik keluar jantungnya sendiri dari dalam tubuhnya. Sejak awal, dia tidak pernah berguna.

Sehun tahu, Luhan selalu butuh bantuannya. Luhan selalu butuh dia untuk menolongnya. Dari ibunya yang pemabuk dan bertingkah barbar sepanjang waktu, atau dari kekasih ibunya yang otak dan tingkahnya bahkan lebih mirip binatang. Sehun tahu, hanya dengan Luhan menatapnya saja, hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya yang malang itu, tapi Sehun adalah pecundang yang selalu memberikan segalanya untuk orang-orang yang menjilatinya dengan pujian-pujian terkutuk, dan malah mengesampingkan satu orang yang tulus mengatakan sampai mana baik atau buruknya dia hingga dia punya waktu luang untuk orang itu.

Seolah belum cukup buruk, Sehun selalu memberikan Luhan _aku minta maaf_ yang bahkan payah sekali, tidak berpikir jika kalimat itu tidak pernah ada harganya bagi seorang Xi Luhan.

"_Tsk_…" Sehun menyeka lelehan air matanya dengan dendam besar di punggung tangan. _Kau mau menangis sekarang?_ Pikir Sehun panas. _Kau tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang berguna untuk menyelamatkan Luhan, lalu sekarang kau mau menangis?_

Semenit.

Hanya semenit yang selalu Luhan minta darinya. Jika Sehun memberikan semenit itu begitu dia melihat panggilan telepon dari Luhan masuk ke ponselnya tadi sore, dia bisa mencegah semua ini untuk terjadi. Dia bisa menyelamatkan Luhan. Sehun seharusnya sudah menyelamatkan Luhan…

Kepala Sehun malah terkulai dan air matanya jatuh lagi, setetes demi setetes. Sehun bahkan terlalu malu untuk berdoa, agar Tuhan menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu sekarang. Tuhan pasti akan menertawakannya.

"Wali pasien Xi Luhan?"

Oh Sehun sontak merasakan listrik menyengatnya di sepanjang tulang belakang. Dia berusaha segera berdiri dan menghampiri dokter berpakaian hijau-hijau di depan pintu ruang operasi, meskipun langkahnya sempoyongan seperti seorang pemabuk.

"B-Bagaimana? Bagaimana Luhanku, dokter… Tolong, tolong katakan kalau—"

"Wali pasien," Sang dokter segera menyela sambil meremas kedua bahu Oh Sehun.

"Apa? Apa yang mau kau katakan, hah?!"

"Saya… Saya minta maaf—"

"Kau sudah berhasil mengoperasi Luhanku atau tidak?!" Oh Sehun meraung dengan matanya yang merah dan makin basah.

"Pasien Xi Luhan kehilangan banyak darah, operasinya—"

"Operasinya berhasil atau tidak, sialan?! Tolong… hiks… Tolong, katakan padaku kalau Luhanku baik-baik saja… Tolong… Ya, Tuhan…"

"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf."

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan minta maaf, dokter? Kenapa… Bukankah tugasmu adalah menyelamatkan pasienmu?"

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Kami sudah berupaya melakukan yang terbaik di dalam sana, tapi—"

"Ya, Tuhaaan…" Sehun jatuh berlutut ke lantai.

Kepalanya pening, berat, dan seperti bom dengan _timer_ yang sudah dihitung mundur. Sehun pikir dia akan meledak, lalu mati, ternyata dia salah. Air matanya malah makin banyak menetes, dadanya malah makin sesak terhimpit satu penyesalan yang begitu besar. Oh Sehun terisak dengan begitu sedih, mencengkeram dada kirinya jauh lebih kuat lagi, berharap dia benar-benar bisa menarik keluar jantungnya dari sana.

_Luhan…_

_Luhan…_

Sehun mengiba dalam helaan napasnya yang berat.

_Kau belum dengar aku bilang aku mencintaimu, hari ini…_

_Kemarin kau juga belum dengar…_

"Hiks… Luhaan…"

_Luhan, tolong kembali… Beri aku satu kesempatan untuk mencintaimu lagi…_

/ In Heaven /

We play God with time

As if we are not knowing that God

Plays us with his time

"_Aku pergi sekarang…"_

"J-Jangan! Jangan pergi…"

"_Aku akan kembali…"_

"Bohong! Kau bohong!"

"_Tidak! Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa besar aku mencintaimu?!"_

"Apa tidak bisa kau menunjukkan cinta itu padaku sekarang?"

"_Aku mencintaimu…"_

"Tolong, bisakah kita saling mencintai lagi?"

"…"

"Luhan…"

"…"

"LUHAN!"

Oh Sehun terlonjak bangun dan jantungnya langsung meninju-ninju dadanya sendiri dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diukur. Dahinya berkilau dan basah, kaosnya juga basah.

Lagi-lagi, mimpi yang sama selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Semuanya putih, hanya ada suara Luhan dan baunya yang harum. Luhan meninggalkannya, dan Sehun sendiri memohon agar wanita itu memberinya kesempatan. Begitu ironis, hal yang tidak pernah Sehun lakukan, dan seharusnya sudah dia lakukan ketika dia masih memiliki Luhan di sisinya dulu, sepertinya kini menghantuinya. Mungkin, hingga sepanjang hidupnya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, tarik, keluarkan, hingga dia merasa stabil seperti air yang berhenti berombak-ombak.

_Pip_. _Pip_.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara bel pintu apartemennya.

Kening Sehun mengernyit, sementara Sehun segera meraih ponselnya di atas meja sisi tempat tidur. Layar kunci menunjukkan _08.01 am_, _18-04-15_. Kening Sehun mengernyit semakin dalam. Dia menggosok-gosok matanya.

April?

_Pip_. _Pip_. _Pip_.

Sehun menggeleng pelan sendiri. Dia turun dari tempat tidur, terseok-seok menuju ke pintu depan. Siapa yang sudah bertamu sepagi ini?

"D—"

"Hai…"

Tepat di hadapan Oh Sehun, tersenyum, dan tampak nyata.

"…" Lidah Sehun kelu, atau lebih tepatnya terasa seperti dia tidak punya lidah.

Tidak punya oksigen, tidak punya aliran darah.

"Cih, apa-apaan dengan tatapan itu?" Luhan menggembungkan pipi sambil menatap Sehun tajam.

Ya.

_Xi Luhan_. Luhannya, yang sudah pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun, Luhannya, yang sudah meninggalkan dia sendiri dengan rasa bersalah yang menyiksanya, sekarang Luhannya benar-benar ada di hadapannya.

Apa Sehun sudah gila?

"K-Kau…"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan aku? Apa kau sedang melihat hantu?!" Tanya Luhan lagi, kali ini dengan lebih ketus. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan berkantung-kantung belanjaan yang penuh. "Ini berat, tahu!"

Tergagap, Sehun segera meminggir dari ambang pintu sedangkan Luhan mencelos dengan santai menuju dapur. Sehun mengikuti Luhan seperti robot rusak, tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari wanita itu.

"Tapi, kenapa kau baru bangun?" Tanya Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil mulai menaruh semua belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. "Ini hari minggu. Biasanya kau sedang lari pagi di taman. Aku lewat disana tadi, dan kau tidak ada."

"A… Itu, eh, aku kelelahan sekali."

Luhan berhenti sejenak dan mengamati raut wajah Sehun dengan mata menyipit. "Kau melakukan apa saja semalam, huh?"

Sehun hanya bisa membuka mulut, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Luhan mendesah. Dia kembali memasukkan belanjaan ke dalam kulkas. "Kau harus berhenti bekerja di akhir pekan, Sehun-ah. Kau tidak lihat mukamu itu pucat sekali? Benar-benar buruk…"

Sehun memperhatikan pajangan pada pintu kulkas yang terbuka. Foto-fotonya dengan Luhan yang sudah dia cabut, _masih_ menempel disana.

"L-Lu-han…"

Luhan menatap Sehun lagi. "Ya?"

Sehun benar-benar bingung bagaimana dia harus bicara. "Apa kau… K-Kemarin, maksudku, beberapa minggu yang lalu, kau… Maksudku, tanggal berapa sekarang, Luhan?"

Luhan melihat sekilas pada kalender di layar kunci ponselnya. "Lima belas April. Ada apa?"

"April?"

"April." Ulang Luhan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang sedang musim semi, Sehun-ah. Ada apa?"

Sehun kehilangan kata-kata lagi. Dia sudah gila, atau hanya sedang bermimpi? _Ini_ seharusnya bulan Agustus. Agustus… Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?

Luhan yang menyadari Sehun tidak menjawabnya, kembali mengamati pria itu dengan mata menyipit. "Ada apa?"

Sebuah ide di dalam kepala Sehun menyala, dan Sehun mulai merasakan lidahnya kembali, oksigen memenuhinya lagi, dan aliran darahnya sudah kembali mengalir.

"Kau…masih hidup?"

"Kau mau kuhajar atau bagaimana? Tentu saja aku masih—"

"LUHANKU!" Sehun langsung melompat dan memeluk Luhan tanpa pikir panjang.

Tubuh Luhan terasa sangat hangat, membuat Sehun juga merasa demikian. Harum memenuhi penciuman Sehun, sedangkan kebahagiaan membuatnya nyaris meledak.

"O-Oh Sehun… Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak bisa bernapas—"

"Aku merindukanmu, Luhan! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Sehun-ah, kita baru saja bertemu kemarin."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Sehun mundur dan mencium setiap sudut wajah Luhan dalam-dalam sebelum kembali memeluk wanita itu. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali, Luhan… rasanya sudah lama sekali. Aku pikir aku akan menyusulmu ke kematian… Ya, Tuhan…"

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Lepaskan aku!"

/ In Heaven /

Pantai itu masih sama, masih seperti yang Oh Sehun ingat ketika terakhir kalinya dia datang bersama Xi Luhan di musim semi tahun lalu. Dari kejauhan, suara debur ombaknya, pekikan camarnya, semua membawa kembali kenangan yang Sehun pikir akan begitu menyakitkan untuk dia ingat. Nyatanya, dia lagi-lagi malah membuat kenangan yang manis bersama Luhan. Luhannya yang berharga…

Sehun mempercepat langkah menggiring sepeda, dan menemui Luhan yang sudah menunggunya di jalur bersepeda beberapa meter diatas pantai itu. Xi Luhan melambai dengan riangnya, tapi cuma sedetik, sebelum ekspresi wajahnya memburuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kita akan bersepeda?"

Sehun berhenti di hadapan Luhan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat ini?!" Luhan menunjuk pakaian yang dia kenakan.

Sebuah gaun mini selutut berwarna putih, dan topi vedora berwarna krem. Bagi Sehun, dia lebih tertarik dengan sepasang anting mutiara kecil yang menghiasi telinga Luhan. Hadiah kencan pertama darinya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan…_itu_?"

Tahu-tahu Luhan membenamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya. "Huuuweeeeeeeeeeee!"

"H-hei, jangan menangis!"

"HUUUUWEEEEEEEEE!"

Tangisan Luhan malah semakin kencang dan membuat Sehun jadi semakin panik.

"Luhan, j-jangan menangis, ya? Aku minta maaf…" Aku segera memeluk Luhan dengan satu tangan. "Ini salahku, oke? Ini salahku. Aku seharusnya bilang kalau kita akan berkeliling naik sepeda. Aku bodoh sekali…"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun. Sorot mata basahnya seperti kucing yang menggemaskan tapi ekspresi wajahnya membuat was-was seperti rubah. "Ini salah_mu_?"

"Ya. Aku minta maaf, ya?"

Luhan menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak bisa… Maaf saja tidak cukup."

Lihat? Sehun bisa merasakan kalau Luhan akan mengerjainya. "Kalau begitu, aku harus melakukan apa?"

"_Apa_, ya?"

"Tolong, jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang macam-macam."

"Cih. Kau mau membuatku sedih lagi?!"

Sehun menghela napas pelan dengan raut wajah kecut. "Baiklah…"

"Aku mau kembang gula yang paling besar."

"Baiklah." Ulang Sehun.

"Aku mau kau memasakkan aku makan malam."

Tidak mengerikan, sih. "Baiklah. Masih ada lagi?"

Dug!

"AW!" Sehun sontak menjatuhkan sepedanya, karena dia langsung membungkuk untuk mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Luhan. "Kau mematahkan kakiku!"

"Oh."

"_Oh_?! Apa-apaan itu?!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar saking senangnya. "Ayo, kita bersepeda, Oh Sehun…"

Sehun mendengus, tapi bukannya marah, dia malah sesenang Luhan. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari sebelumnya, setiap momen yang mereka habiskan bersama itu bukan sesuatu yang hanya menumpang lewat begitu saja? Semuanya berharga, karena mereka tertawa dan jadi diri sendiri walaupun diri mereka yang paling bodoh.

Hari ini mereka mengelilingi jalur bersepeda selama beberapa putaran, mencium aroma garam dari laut, dan Freesia serta Lavender yang berasal dari imajinasi sempurna mereka. Ketika matahari mulai terbenam, Sehun dan Luhan berhenti di tempat mereka tadi bertemu.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa, Luhan?"

"Berada di sisiku."

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan. Sepasang mata teduhnya tidak melewatkan satupun detail tentang Luhan.

"Aku yang berterima kasih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah kembali ke sisiku."

Luhan juga menoleh pada Sehun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada." Sehun mengusap-usap kepala Luhan lembut. "Aku minta maaf, ya?"

"Untuk apa, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Karena, sebenarnya, aku merasa selalu tidak ada di sisimu ketika kau membutuhkan aku."

Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun dan bersandar di bahu kekasihnya itu. "Sekarang kau ada disini. Itu sudah cukup."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Luhan…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau…kau tinggal bersamaku saja?"

Luhan yang terkejut sontak menatap Sehun lagi. "Tinggal denganmu?"

"Kau tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah ibumu. Dia selalu menyiksamu, dan pacarnya itu… Kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak menyukai caranya menatapmu saat kau membelakanginya, kan? Tinggallah bersamaku, Xi Luhan. Aku bisa melindungimu."

"Entahlah, Oh Sehun… Dia ibuku. Semua orang mengabaikannya, menghinanya, menyakitinya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengabaikannya juga."

"Dia menyakitimu!"

"Aku bisa menahannya."

"Luhan…"

"Sudahlah." Luhan bersandar lagi di bahu Sehun. "Kita bicarakan itu lain kali saja. Aku sedang ingin seperti ini saja dengan tenang."

Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah…"

"Oh Sehun…"

"Hm?"

"Entah kenapa, rasanya aku rindu sekali padamu."

Hati Sehun tergetar sedih. Dia balas memeluk Luhan dengan hangat sambil menahan air matanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu _lagi_."

"Aku benar-benar rindu."

"Aku tahu. Aku lebih rindu lagi, Luhan."

Sehun mendengar Luhan terisak pelan.

/ In Heaven /

Hari berganti, waktu terus berjalan, tidak ada lagi yang terlewatkan begitu saja dengan sia-sia. Oh Sehun memberikan seluruh diri dan waktunya untuk Xi Luhan, karena wanita itu pantas untuk mendapatkannya dengan benar kali ini.

Oh Sehun membacakan _The Phantom of The Opera_ setiap malam setelah waktu makan—meskipun dia tidak terlalu suka ataupun mengerti jalan ceritanya, dengan Luhan duduk meringkuk di atas pangkuannya, sebelum wanita itu akhirnya pulang pada pukul sembilan. Ketika ceritanya sudah selesai, berikutnya Sehun melanjutkan dengan _The_ _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ yang romantis tetapi sedih, dan menegangkan juga, _Under The Blue Moon_ yang kekanakan, atau mereka berdua sekedar berdiam diri dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu Sufjan Stevens sampai di akhir _playlist_.

Di akhir pekan, mereka akan bersepeda lagi, atau Sehun menemani Luhan menggambar di atap-atap gedung yang mereka kenal. Hanya gambar-gambar langit, balon udara khayalan, atau burung-burung gereja di sepanjang kabel-kabel instalasi listrik, tapi Sehun jauh lebih menyukai semua gambar Luhan itu daripada sebelum ini.

Sehun senang, Luhan sekarang lebih sering bersamanya ketimbang wanita itu berada di rumahnya dan menjalani neraka dari ibunya sendiri. Sehun merasa, caranya melindungi Luhan itu sudah separuh jalan menuju benar.

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya Sehun pada suatu sore.

"Kau bahagia?" Tanya Luhan balik.

"Kau ada di sisiku. Itu lebih dari cukup."

"Kalau begitu aku juga bahagia."

Di sore yang lain, Luhan tidak datang ke apartemen Sehun dan malah meneleponnya.

"Ha—"

"_S-Sehun-ah! Tolong aku, hiks…"_

"Ada apa? Kau dimana sekarang?!"

"_Tolong aku! Pacar ibuku mabuk, dan dia memukuli kami semua. A-Aku, aku bersembunyi di dalam lemari, Oh Sehun… Tolong, jemput aku sekarang… Aku takut sekali."_

"Aku akan kesana sekarang."

"_Cepatlah, Sehun-ah… Aku takut pria itu menemukanku…"_

Dan Sehun pun langsung memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin tanpa pikir dua kali, di jalanan kota yang padat. Detik demi detik, adrenalinnya terpacu lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Dia sudah siap mengonfrontasi ibu Luhan dan kekasih sialannya itu.

Ketika Sehun tiba di rumah Luhan, Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam dan menghambur seperti orang kesetanan.

"DIMANA XI LUHAN?!"

"SIAPA KAU?!" Seorang pria muda keluar dari arah dapur rumah dan berhenti menahan amarah di depan Sehun.

Matanya semerah darah, dan mulutnya menghamburkan bau alkohol yang memuakkan. Tampak nyaris seumuran dengan Sehun, ini pasti kekasih ibunya Luhan.

"Aku kemari untuk menjemput Xi Luhan."

"Cih!" Pria muda itu meludah di dekat sepatu Sehun. "Apa kau kekasihnya? Luhan punya kekasih? HUAAHAHAHAHA!"

BRAK!

"DIMANA LUHANKU?" Sehun berhasil menyudutkan si pria muda ke tembok sambil mencengkeram leher bajunya. "Katakan sekarang, atau aku akan membuat tulang-tulang rusukmu patah. Aku tidak bercanda."

"Lepaskan dia, sialan." Kali ini suara gemetar wanita yang terdengar. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat kalau itu adalah suara ibunya Luhan. "Luhan ada di kamarnya."

Sehun melepaskan si pria muda, gantian meludah di dekat kaki telanjangnya, lalu berbalik menuju ke ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh sang ibu. Jika tadi Sehun begitu murka sampai nyaris lupa diri, sekarang malah kedua lututnya terasa melemas karena sedih.

"L-Luhan?"

Pintu lemari langsung terbuka. Luhan segera melompat ke dalam pelukan Oh Sehun dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar ketakutan.

"_Ssshhh_… Sudah… Sudah. Aku sudah ada disini, Luhan."

"D-Dia menjambak rambutku, Sehun-ah… Hiks… Dia… Orang itu akan m-melukaiku di depan ibu…karena aku terlambat membawakannya minuman yang dia minta, hiks…"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang." Sehun mengusap-usap kepala Luhan lembut. "Kau jangan takut lagi."

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Aku mau ikut denganmu, _please_… Bawa aku ikut denganmu, tolong… Tolong…"

"Ya, aku berjanji kau tidak harus kembali ke rumah ini lagi. Ayo…"

Dengan lembut, Sehun menggandeng Luhan keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu. Mereka masih bisa mendengar ancaman dan makian atau perpaduan di antara keduanya, keluar dari mulut ibu Luhan sendiri dan kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak lagi memiliki perasaan manusia?

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Sehun lembut sambil menggenggam erat-erat kedua tangan dingin Luhan, ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.

"Aku tahu." Air mata Luhan menetes lagi. Takut-takut, dia menatap Sehun. "Aku pikir aku akan mati tadi, hiks…"

Sehun menggeleng menenangkan Luhan. Satu-satunya yang akan mati tadi adalah si pria bajingan di dalam rumah Luhan, jika dia sampai berani menyentuh kekasihnya.

/ In Heaven /

But, I forget that nothing stands still on my hand

Your smile is fragile

Promises forgotten

Memories fade away

Tears are drying

Love losts its meaning

Where are we, again?

Drrrtt… Drrrtt… Drr—

"Oh Sehun, ini salinan proposal strategi penjualan untuk bulan depan."

Oh Sehun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada beberapa tumpuk dokumen yang baru saja diletakkan di atas mejanya.

"Oh, terima kasih, Pak Hwang."

Si rekan kerja yang disebut Pak Hwang itu melambai sambil lalu, kembali ke meja kerjanya sendiri.

Sehun kembali memperhatikan ponselnya. Tadi Luhan baru saja menelepon.

"Oh Sehun, orang-orang dari manajemen sudah siap memberikan review."

Sehun lagi-lagi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya, kali ini pada rekan kerja lain yang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya. Mereka menunggu di ruang konferensi."

"Baiklah."

"Ah, dan presentasimu akan dilakukan dalam dua puluh menit, kan? Kau sekalian saja bawa semua materinya."

"Baiklah." Ulang Sehun lagi.

Drrrtt… Drrrtt… Drrrrttt…

Oh Sehun berdiri sambil mengambil apa-apa saja yang dia butuhkan, dan meninggalkan satu yang paling penting. Ponselnya. Dia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam laci meja. Hatinya merasa berat, tapi dia tahu Luhan bisa menunggunya sebentar saja.

/ In Heaven /

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"_Aku belum tahu. Aku sudah bilang jangan menanyakannya."_

Luhan menggigit bibir, menahan kesal dan sedih yang sudah menggigit duluan di hatinya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"_Pekerjaanku masih banyak, Luhan."_

Luhan tahu. Hampir setiap hari Sehun selalu bilang begitu. Pembicaraan macam apa sih yang Luhan harapkan akan terjadi antara dia dan Sehun, di setiap malam yang berbeda? Semuanya sama. Abu-abu dan diulang-ulang seperti rekaman kaset.

"Aku memasak makan malam. Sepertinya akan jadi dingin dan terbuang lagi."

"_Aku sudah bilang akan makan malam di dekat kantor, kan? Kenapa kau memasak lagi?"_

"Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku bertanya."

Luhan mendengar Sehun menghela napas dalam-dalam sampai seperti dia bisa melihatnya.

"_Kau makan malam saja duluan, Luhan. Aku akan usahakan pulang secepatnya, oke?"_

"Aku mengerti."

"_Nanti kutelepon lagi."_ Pungkas Sehun, lalu mematikan telepon tanpa menunggu respon dari Luhan.

Gantian Luhan yang menghela napas dalam-dalam. _Aku akan usahakan pulang secepatnya, oke?_ Sehun juga bilang begitu kemarin, tapi nyatanya pria itu pulang ketika Luhan sudah lama terlelap. Di pagi hari, keadaannya akan membaik karena Sehun pasti akan memeluk Luhan seerat mungkin, sampai Luhan sendiri yang menyuruh pria itu untuk mandi dan berangkat ke kantor atau Sehun harus tidur di sofa malamnya. Di antara dua hal tersebut, mereka berdua tertawa dan saling berciuman.

Tapi, hanya itu.

Pekerjaan menenggelamkan Sehun, sedangkan Luhan harus berayun-ayun dengan pikiran dan ruangan apartemen yang terlalu kosong untuk dia sendiri. Luhan pikir dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan Sehun, tapi ternyata seseorang bisa menghilang bahkan ketika dia masih berada di depan mata.

Luhan sekali lagi menghela napas, bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil peralatan makan Sehun untuk dia simpan kembali ke dalam lemari perabotan.

Luhan tersenyum pada kursi kosong di hadapannya.

/ In Heaven /

"Bagaimana kalau Jeju-do?"

Oh Sehun berhenti mengunyah dan berbalik memperhatikan Xi Luhan yang masih asyik melihat-lihat katalog di belakangnya. Keningnya mengkerut. "Kau yakin? Terlalu dekat."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan balas memperhatikan Sehun, siapa tahu pria itu menunjukkan ekspresi sedang bercanda. Nyatanya kening Sehun mengkerut sungguhan. "Itu sudah cukup jauh, Sehun-ah."

"Aku bilang _liburan_. Ke Busan, Pulau Nami, atau Jeju-do itu bukan liburan, sayang."

"Kita tidak mungkin menghabiskan semua tabunganmu untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat yang tidak kita kenal."

"Semua orang tahu Disneyland Hongkong." Sehun terkekeh. "Atau Tokyo, atau London."

"Tidak bisa, Sehun-ah."

"Ini untukmu juga, kan? Kau perlu bersenang-senang sedikit, jadi aku tidak masalah."

"Ya…" Luhan meletakkan katalognya ke meja, tampak berdehem pelan. "Soal itu…"

Sehun menyadari kalau sebenarnya Luhan tampak gelisah sedikit, dan sorot mata wanita itu memancarkan kesedihan. Sehun bisa merasakan ada sesuatu di ujung bibir Luhan, yang seharusnya sudah dia keluarkan sejak lama tapi tidak dia lakukan.

Sehun berdiri dan menghadap Luhan sepenuhnya. "Ada apa?"

"Semalam… Ibuku menelepon."

Sehun sedikit tertegun, dan sedikit kesal.

"Apa yang dia mau darimu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?" Sehun sadar nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit lebih sinis. "Ibumu tidak mungkin menelepon hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar tanpa menginginkan sesuatu darimu."

"Oh Sehun, itu jahat sekali."

Sehun tertegun lagi, dan kali ini dia menghela napas pelan untuk mengendalikan dirinya. "Aku minta maaf… Aku hanya tidak mau ibumu menyakitimu lagi."

"Dia sedang sakit."

"Kau percaya padanya?"

"Kau bersikap sinis lagi, Oh Sehun. Dia ibuku!"

"Dia hanya menyakitimu seumur hidupmu, Luhan, sepanjang yang bisa kau ingat! Ya, dia yang memang sudah melahirkanmu, sehingga kau memanggil dia ibu, tapi aku yang melindungimu! Sekarang aku ingin memberimu sesuatu yang pantas kau dapatkan, tapi kau akan menolaknya demi dia?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi, menggigit bibir untuk menahan air matanya. "Karena kau sudah membawaku pergi dari rumah itu berbulan-bulan yang lalu, kau berpikir kau sudah melindungiku? Kau berpikir, kau tidak menyakiti aku?"

"Bukannya ini semua adalah apa yang kau inginkan, Luhan?"

"_Ini_ apa?" Luhan memperlihatkan sekeliling ruangan, agar Sehun sadar apa yang selama ini tidak Luhan lihat sedangkan pria itu lihat. Air matanya akhirnya menetes. "Yang mana maksudmu? Aku hanya merasa kesepian sepanjang waktu, Oh Sehun… Aku membencinya. Aku benci merasa sendiri. Aku benci melihat sisi meja yang selalu kosong. Aku benci hanya bicara dengan mesin penjawab pesan. Aku merasa kosong…"

"Kembali pada ibumu tidak akan membuat keadaan jadi lebih baik."

"Oh Sehun…"

Sehun menghela napas sekali lagi. Dalam, dan terasa menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya dia berbicara seperti itu pada Luhan. Sehun pun perlahan mendekati Luhan, lalu memeluk wanita itu selembut dan seerat mungkin. Jika Luhan berbentuk kepingan-kepingan, pasti Sehun bisa menyatukanya kembali saat ini, atau setidaknya begitulah yang pria itu harapkan. Dia benar-benar mencintai Xi Luhan, dan tidak mau mengacaukan kesempatan kedua yang dia punya. Luhan harus tetap berada di sisinya, agar Sehun bisa terus mencintai wanita itu. Bayangan Luhan akan meninggalkannya lagi dan semua menjadi sia-sia sepertinya berhasil menekan Sehun sampai pada batas kegilaannya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf, Luhan. Aku sudah keterlaluan."

Luhan menggeleng di dada Sehun, membiarkan air matanya merembes pada kemeja pria itu. "Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak merasa bahagia. Aku benar-benar kesepian."

"Aku minta maaf." Hanya itu yang selalu bisa Sehun ulang. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi lagi."

"Kenapa kau selalu berbicara seolah-olah aku pernah meninggalkanmu?"

Karena Sehun tahu bagaimana lemah dan hancurnya dia ketika Luhan meninggalkannya. Ketika Tuhan berkata Sehun harus mencoba agar tahu. "Rasanya aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Mati itu lebih baik dibandingkan tidak ada kau."

Luhan perlahan balas memeluk Sehun erat.

"Oh Sehun…"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi rasanya aku rindu sekali padamu."

"Aku tahu. Aku lebih merasa rindu lagi, Luhan… Aku jauh lebih rindu…"

/ In Heaven /

"Oh Sehun!"

Oh Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Sontak dia segera membungkukkan badan sebentar. "Presdir Park. Selamat sore…"

"Kau sudah siap melakukan presentasi?"

"Ya. Apa anda akan ke ruang konferensi juga?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan melewatkan penampilan terbaik salah satu pegawai kesukaanku ini!"

Jantung Sehun langsung berdebar kencang, mengetahui pimpinan perusahaan media tempatnya bekerja ini akan mendukungnya secara langsung. Kedua tangannya langsung mendingin.

"Terima kasih banyak, Presdir Park."

"Kau tahu, kan? Kalau pihak investor dari Makau ini tertarik dan menandatangani kontrak dengan kita, kau bisa langsung menjadi Brand Manager induk! Setelahnya, baru kau bisa berlibur selama yang kau mau dengan kekasihmu. Kau punya kekasih, kan?"

"Ah…" Raut wajah Sehun memerah. "Ya, Presdir."

Presiden Direktur Park terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun. Dia pun berjalan lebih dulu bersama sekretaris pribadinya melintasi koridor, sebelum Sehun menyusulnya di belakang beberapa detik kemudian.

Drrrtt… Drrrtt…

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Nama Xi Luhan dengan emoji hati tampak pada layar.

"Ada apa, Luhan?"

"_Aku membutuhkanmu."_

"Ini masih jam kantorku, Luhan. Ada apa?"

"_Aku merindukanmu."_

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, oke? Aku harus melakukan presentasi dulu."

"_Sehun-ah,— "_

"Nanti kutelepon begitu aku sudah selesai." _Pip_.

Sehun akan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku, ketika perhatiannya tertuju pada tampilan layar kunci yang menunjukkan jam dan tanggal hari ini.

04.10 pm. 2018-08-21.

Seolah-olah ada yang menggelitik hati Sehun, tapi pria itu tidak tahu apa. Sehun akhirnya hanya menghela napas sendiri.

Di dalam ruang konferensi utama, sudah ada perwakilan dari perusahaan Sehun maupun perusahaan asing Makau yang mudah-mudahan saja benar-benar tertarik untuk bekerja sama. Sehun menyalami sebagian besar dari mereka sebelum segera menuju ke podium depan, memeriksa materi presentasi yang sudah disiapkan untuknya pada laptop dan layar besar.

Sehun merasa benar-benar aneh kali ini, karena ternyata dia begitu menguasai apa yang akan dia paparkan. Sehun tidak sebodoh itu hingga dia harus terkejut, nyatanya dia bahkan adalah pegawai yang lumayan bersinar dengan rekam kerja yang sangat baik di perusahaan, hanya saja rasanya seperti…dia sudah pernah membaca isi presentasi itu sebelumnya.

Sehun menatap pada layar besar yang masih menampilkan logo perusahaan dengan latar biru.

Ya… Rasanya seperti dia sudah pernah memaparkan isi presentasi itu sebelumnya. Tapi, kapan? Sehun yang mulai gelisah melirik jam tangannya sebentar.

04.07.

Kalau sekarang jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, Sehun rasa itu bukan karena dia gugup harus berbicara di depan calon klien yang teramat penting saat ini. Tidak. Dia sudah melakukannya ratusan kali.

Ada apa dengannya?

"Oh Sehun-Ssi, kita bisa mulai sekarang."

"B-Baik." Sehun berdehem untuk menyamarkan kegugupannya.

Di sepuluh menit pertama, Sehun merasa dia berada di jalur yang benar. Kekhawatiran dan kegelisahannya hanya reaksi berlebihan atas sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui. Tapi, kemudian Sehun tertegun lagi oleh sesuatu.

Sehun yakin, dia pernah benar-benar berada pada situasi ini sebelumnya.

Déjà vu. Kata itukah yang dia cari sejak tadi?

"Oh Sehun-Ssi?"

Sehun mengabaikan panggilan itu, dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponselnya yang sejak tadi dia letakkan di dekat laptop. Benda itu masih gelap layarnya, tenang, dan tidak punya kaki untuk bergerak kemanapun. Sehun tidak yakin dia merasakan déjà vu ini dengan benar, tapi, dia seperti bisa _melihat_ Luhan akan meneleponnya lagi. Jika tidak, berarti dia hanya sudah gila saja, tanpa perlu dipikir panjang lagi.

Drrrtt…

Jantung Sehun kembali berdebar kencang. Meskipun berada dalam jarak sekitar nyaris dua meter, Sehun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas nama Xi Luhan muncul pada layar panggilan ponselnya.

"Oh Sehun-Ssi? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menghampiri ponselnya, tapi telepon dari Luhan sudah mati sendiri dan berganti lagi menjadi tampilan layar kunci yang menunjukkan jam dan tanggal hari ini.

14.30 KST. 2018-08-21.

Sehun pikir dia tidak pernah tahu ada apa soal jam dan tanggal hari ini yang begitu mengganggunya, tapi ternyata dia malah ingat semuanya dengan jelas, sampai kedua lututnya melemas. Saat dimana Xi Luhan… Napas Sehun jadi sesak sendiri. Sehun mulai panik. Seharusnya tidak masalah, karena Luhan sudah kembali, Luhan sudah berada di sisinya, dan Sehun sudah melakukan semua cara dengan benar kali ini agar wanita itu tidak pernah pergi lagi. Tapi, apakah begitu?

"Oh Sehun-Ssi?!"

Akhirnya Sehun berhasil memfokuskan diri dan menatap Presdir Park, yang sekarang memperhatikannya dari ujung meja bundar dengan ekspresi tidak terkesan sama sekali.

Apakah Sehun berhasil? Ketika waktunya bersama Luhan diulang lagi, pada akhirnya hari ini tetap tidak terelakkan. Bagaimana Sehun tahu apakah hari ini akan berakhir sama atau berbeda seperti yang sebelumnya? Nyatanya, Sehun tidak tahu sama sekali dan itu membuatnya semakin gusar.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan membungkukkan diri berkali-kali. "Saya minta maaf. saya harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

/ In Heaven /

"_Ha—"_

"Sial, kau dimana, Luhan? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku sejak tadi? Kau mau membuatku gila, ya?"

"_M-Maaf, aku pikir kau bilang masih sibuk."_

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Ulang Sehun dengan lebih menekan. Dia mendengar suara-suara kendaraan dan keramaian kota di latar belakang suara Luhan.

"_Aku keluar sebentar untuk membeli bunga. Rencananya mau kuletakkan di ambang jendela."_

"Kenapa kau tidak segera menjawab teleponku, huh?"

"_Aku tidak dengar. Aku sedang pakai headphone."_

"Ya, Tuhan…"

"_Kau baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah?"_

"Aku pulang ke apartemen sekarang, oke?" Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan. "Kita bertemu, lalu kita pergi kemanapun yang kau mau untuk makan malam. Bagaimana?"

"_Sungguh?!"_

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah. "Kau menyukainya?"

"_Aku sangat—T-Tunggu, bagaimana dengan presentasimu?"_

"Ah, soal itu, nanti kuberitahu."

"_Kau mengacaukannya, ya?"_

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Lampu lalu lintas sudah hijau kembali. "Ya… Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Xi Luhan."

"_Pembohong. Cepatlah pulang. Aku merindukanmu."_

"Aku tahu. Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu." _Pip_.

Sehun tidak bisa tidak tersenyum bahagia, karena hanya bahagialah reaksi yang paling bisa dia rasakan sekarang. Membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan tiba di apartemen dan bertemu Luhannya yang manis, wanita itu menyambutnya dengan hangat, lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu dimana saja yang mereka mau. Sehun mungkin harus mendengar keluhan-keluhan kecil Luhan tentang para tetangga-tetangga penghuni apartemen yang kurang sopan, terlalu berisik, atau terlalu aneh lagi, tapi itu adalah jenis cerita yang bisa Sehun dengarkan sampai kapanpun. Cinta itu aneh. Kadang bisa jadi begitu rumit, kadang bisa sesederhana Xi Luhan.

Jantung Sehun masih terus berdebar kencang, dan senyuman lebar yang tidak bisa pudar mulai membuat wajahnya sakit.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya lagi di lampu merah yang berikut, ketika ternyata dia melihat sosok Xi Luhan yang sedang memakai _headphone_ dan memegang satu pot bunga berwarna kuning ada di antara para pejalan kaki yang ingin menyeberang. Para pejalan kaki yang lain sudah mulai melintasi jalur hitam-putih, tapi Xi Luhan masih saja sibuk menatap langit yang biru. Wanita itu selalu lupa jika sudah berada di dunianya sendiri. Itu salah satu alasan kenapa Sehun begitu mencintai Luhan. Xi Luhan itu berbeda.

Sehun meminggirkan mobilnya ke jalur parkir yang dibolehkan, karena dia ingin turun dan mengagetkan Luhan. Membayangkan wanita itu akan mengomelinya karena kesal saja sudah sangat menghibur.

Tapi, Luhan tahu-tahu sudah terkejut duluan mendapati tinggal dia sendirian di trotoar. Tidak terduga, Luhan memutuskan untuk langsung berlari ke seberang.

Jantung Sehun seperti ditarik keluar dari tempatnya, dan respon pertama yang dia lakukan adalah berlari menyusul kekasihnya itu, meraihnya dengan kedua tangan. Semakin Sehun berlari, rasanya kedua tangannya semakin tidak bisa mencapai Luhan. semakin keras pun dia berteriak memanggil nama Luhan, semakin wanita itu tidak bisa mendengarnya.

_Tidak!_ Sehun memelas pada Tuhan. _Jangan sekarang! Jangan hari ini!_ Baru saja Sehun akan membuat Luhan tertawa lagi. _Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Tuhan…_ Air mata Sehun menetes.

"XI LUHAAAN!"

Ada suara melengking panjang yang memekakkan telinga. Ada yang berteriak di kejauhan. Oh Sehun tidak ingat apa-apa, selain dia melompat dan jatuh bersama Luhan dalam pelukannya. Rasa sakit yang mereka berdua rasakan, Sehun tahu semuanya akan menghilang dalam sedetik, atau dua.

"S-Sehun-ah…"

Sehun melihat pelipis Luhan yang merah dan lengket—Sehun rasa ada banyak darah juga pada dirinya, tapi wajah Luhan begitu bersih dan teduh. Sehun yakin Luhan tidak menangis, melainkan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku bilang akan terus melindungimu, kan?"

"Oh Sehun…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kali ini, aku bisa ikut denganmu…"

Luhan memang tersenyum.

Sehun bisa merasakan wanita itu memeluknya.

"Terima kasih."

/ In Heaven /

I thought, by loving you, I will make you happy

By protecting you, I will make you happy

By missing you, I will make you miss me too

I thought about all of it without asking you

Now, you are gone

I only have your memories

But I am happy dying

See you on the other side

**E N D**


End file.
